The Hunt
by XXTechnoXMasterXX
Summary: 'Henceforth, all half-breeds are to be exterminated'. - Alternate universe with elves and humans - Tokio Hotel (not a band in this, just four friends). pairings - BillxTom (kaulitzcest) - twc non-related
1. The Warning

"Okay, now just hold it like this. . ."

"Like this?"

"Just a little higher-"

A swish of an arrow and an unnerving screech filled the air.

Bill gasped, dropping the bow and covering his mouth with his hands while Tom just fell to the ground in laughter.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" A brunette screamed, popping up from some bushes.

"I never meant to hit you!" Bill tried to defend himself, looking close to laughing also.

"You hit me in the ass!"

"Well, maybe if your rear end were a little higher, then I wouldn't have hit it!" Bill argued.

"My ass can't go any higher!"

"A boot to the rear can easily fix such a problem!"

Tom was laughing himself to death, clutching at his ribs as tears streamed down his cheeks. Bill let out a frustrated sigh, though it contained a hint of a laugh and there was a smile on his face.

"Come here, Georg, I'll pull the arrow out." He said calmly.

"Like hell I'll let you do that!" Georg said, beginning to back up.

"Now you're being unreasonable." Bill said, following him.

"No, you stay back there, I'll take care of it myself!" Georg commanded, shrieking when someone walked up behind him and ripped out the arrow.

Bill finally dissolved into laughter as he saw his friend Gustav standing there with the accursed arrow in hand while Georg writhed on the ground, screaming and cursing at the blonde. Georg soon managed to stand and chased after Gustav who had run back to the village. Bill sighed, having calmed down greatly. Tom stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"Well, that could've gone better." He mused with a smile, picking up the forgotten bow off the ground.

"Sorry." Bill apologized shyly.

"You just need more practice, you'll do great after a few more sessions." Tom said, picking up scattered arrows and putting them back in a quiver.

"I want to show you something." Bill said and grabbed his hand, leading him deeper into the forest.

"Where're we going?" Tom asked, blushing lightly.

"Be patient." Bill smirked and continued leading him through the forest. "Okay, close your eyes." He said.

Tom did as the elf wished, curious. Bill lead him forward a few more steps and let go of his hand.

"And open."

Tom opened his eyes and gasped. Bill had led them to a cliff overlooking a waterfall and a beautiful clearing among the trees.

"It's beautiful." Tom said, looking around the place in awe.

"I found it last week." The elf explained and sat down by a tree, motioning for his friend to join him.

The other male sat down by him, leaning against the tree. Bill pushed his ebony hair back behind his shoulders as he looked around. Seeing some movement from the corner of his eye, he looked back at Tom. Tom was busy unwrapping a bar of white chocolate as he looked up at him.

"Do you want some?" He asked, offering the bar to him.

"You don't mind?" Bill asked as he took the chocolate.

"Not at all." Tom replied with a smile.

Bill smiled also and snapped off a chunk from the bar before giving the rest back to him. He leaned against his side as they ate. Tom smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. Bill blushed, smiling. A little squirrel crept down from a tree and snuck over to the rest of the chocolate that Tom had set on top of a leather pack he had.

"Hey! Shoo, that's mine!" Tom said, trying to move the squirrel.

"Aw, Tomi, leave it alone." Bill said, giggling at his friend. He crawled over to the squirrel that Tom was trying to capture and it curled up in his hands. "See, it's just curious." He explained, holding the squirrel up to his friend.

Tom sighed but didn't fight the smile spreading across his face. "I guess." He said.

The elf smiled innocently and rested back against the tree, the squirrel still in his hands. They sat in a comfortable silence, Bill resting against his friend's side.

"How are your parents?" Bill asked, knowing that Tom had experienced a conflict with his parents.

"My mother's gone back to the rest of my human relatives and my father's still with my elven relatives, they won't tell me when they're coming back." Tom said, frowning.

"Oh. . .I'm sorry. . ." Bill said softly, having known since they met that Tom never liked talking about his half-human-half-elven origins, also having thought that Tom had been back to good terms with his parents.

Tom's face softened and he brushed back the elf's ebony hair from his worried eyes and tucked it behind his pointed ear. "It's okay, you didn't know." He said. He smiled as Bill cuddled closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I remember when we first met, you were yelling at those kids who were calling me a half-breed."

"They didn't have any right to call you that, it shouldn't even matter if you're a pure-blood or a half-breed." Bill mumbled.

"I thought it was sweet." Tom said with a smile, running a hand along his side.

Bill blushed dark red and hid his face in his friend's neck. The dreadlocked male laughed lightly and they lapsed into silence yet again.

"Want to start heading back home?" He asked after a while.

"Sure." Bill said.

Tom stood and held out a hand to help the elf up. Bill took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up, still holding the tiny squirrel in his free hand.

"Do you plan on taking it home with you?" Tom asked, motioning to the sleeping squirrel.

Bill nodded, smiling cutely. Tom returned the smile and they began walking back to Bill's home. He waited outside as Bill went in to get some things. Feeling someone tug on his dreadlocks, he turned around.

"Hi." Bill greeted him with a smile.

"Hi." Tom said, smiling also.

They both heard rustling in the trees caused by birds and other animals trying to leave and Bill frowned, sensing something off.

"Something's wrong." He said.

Tom nodded. "I smell smoke." He mumbled, looking around and seeing smoke trailing along the tops of the trees. "We should go see what's going on."

Bill agreed and they hurried to the main town. They pushed through a crowd of people and gasped as a burning house came into view. There was a sign sticking up from the ground that read:

_'Henceforth, all half-breeds are to be exterminated'._


	2. The Law

"Oh my God, what are we going to do? They're hunting all the half-breeds within the village! They'll kill us!" Bill had begun to panic, pacing the floor of Tom's home.

"I won't let them kill you, Bill, they'll have to kill me first, they won't even kill you because you're a pure-blood." Tom corrected him.

"They'll have to kill me before they can kill you!" Bill said hysterically, looking close to tears.

"Bill. . ." Tom said, frowning.

"I don't want you to die!" The elf said as he began to cry. He said nothing as Tom walked over to him and hugged him, instead just crying into his shoulder.

"I won't die," Tom said softly while running a hand along his back, "we'll both be fine, everything's going to be okay."

Bill held onto him tighter, sobbing quietly. "How the hell can you be so calm?" He sniffled, looking at him, tears continuing to fall from his eyes.

"Because I know everything's going to be okay." Tom soothed, wiping away his tears. "Better now?"

The elf nodded and hesitantly let go of him. Tom smiled and brushed the hair out of his honey brown eyes. They heard a tapping on the window and looked outside.

"It's Alassë." Bill said, walking over to the window opening it. A black hawk streaked with white appeared, a note attached to its leg. Bill frowned and took the note from it, unrolling it and reading the sloppy message scrawled onto the paper. "Georg and Gustav want to see us." He said after a while, writing a quick reply on the back of the note before rolling it up and tying it back to Alassë's leg, sending the hawk back out.

"I can't go." Tom said.

Bill frowned. "Why not?"

"I have to go do something."

Bill sighed and turned back to Tom, frowning. "Please don't do anything stupid." He begged.

"I won't." Tom promised.

"Promise?"

"Of course."

Bill sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'll be going then." He said and began walking to the door.

"Hey." Tom said, grabbing his wrist gently. "Everything's going to be fine, okay?" He said as the other turned to look at him.

Bill nodded with a slight smile and walked out. He hurried into town and made his way to Georg's house. He knocked on the wooden door and waited outside. Gustav soon answered and let him inside.

"What did you want to talk about?" Bill asked him as he walked inside. Glancing over at Georg, he couldn't help himself in asking "And how's your ass?"

"Be quiet." Georg said with a glare, sitting lopsidedly in a chair.

Bill laughed a little and sat down, crossing his legs.

"Where's Tom?" Georg asked.

"He couldn't come."

"Did you see what happened to the half-breed's house? The authorities killed the whole family. The authorities lied, they aren't going to wait a week to see if any half-breeds stay, they're starting the extermination now." Gustav said as he sat next to him.

"Why are they killing half-breeds within the village?" Bill asked.

"There's a new ruler who thinks that half-breeds are just scum, he wants them all dead." Georg said. "There's one thing I don't get though, how do they know who's a half-breed though?"

"Whenever a half-breed comes into the village, the authorities burn a mark on their left wrist." Gustav explained. "And there's a new law, 'anyone who helps a half-breed escape or hide shall be dealt with accordingly', they're going to kill people who try to help the half-breeds, too." He added with a frown.

Bill's frown deepened. "So what do we do?" He asked.

"There's nothing we can do." Georg said.

By the time their conversation ended, the sky was dark.

"I should be leaving." Bill said and stood.

Georg and Gustav nodded and he walked outside, closing the door behind him. He hurried back to Tom's house and gasped. The windows had been broken and the door was barely hanging on its hinges. He walked inside, scattered shards of glass crunching under his boots.

"Tom? Are you here?" He called, looking around worriedly. "Tom?" He asked again, looking at the scattered items of the house, beginning to panic when he was greeted with silence. "Tom, if this is a joke, this isn't funny." He said, walking around the abandoned house. "Tom, answer me, this isn't funny." He said again as he stood in the empty house, sounding like he was going to cry.

After seeing or hearing no sign of Tom, he walked out of the house and headed into the forest, beginning to cry. He made his way through the trees and came to an abandoned stone structure. He leaned against one of the pillars and sunk to the ground, crying into his hands.

"Hey, why are you crying?" A voice asked.

Bill jumped and looked around. His eyes traveled over to Tom, who was standing off to the side. "Tom?!" He asked, standing up. "Where the hell were you?!"

"I was here." Tom said with an amused smile.

Bill looked completely relieved and absolutely furious at the same time. He raised a hand and punched Tom right across the face so hard that he fell to the ground. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" He asked.

Tom looked up at him, bewildered. "You just hit me."

"Of course I did, you damn idiot! I was so worried, you have no idea! You didn't tell me you were leaving and when I came back you weren't there and everything was trashed and I thought they'd captured you and-" Bill continued to ramble hysterically.

"Bill, calm down. I'm here, you can be quiet now." Tom said, standing up as he looked at him in amusement.

"-I didn't know you were here and I thought you were dead and-"

"Bibi, calm down, be quiet." Tom said, grabbing his wrists to stop him from flailing around.

"-I didn't think I was ever going to see you again and I was so upset and I don't know what I would've done and-" Bill continued on.

Tom cupped his jaw in one hand and brought him into a lingering kiss. Bill gasped quietly, eyes widening. Tom pulled away after a moment, wiping away the elf's tears.

"Oh. . ." Bill sighed, seeming to have forgotten what he had been ranting about.

"Okay now?" Tom asked with a smile, tucking stray strands of ebony hair behind his pointed ear.

Bill nodded dazedly. "It's getting late, can we rest?" He asked after a moment.

Tom nodded and let go of him. Bill pulled away and lay down on the stone, looking up at the sky. Tom lay down next to him, hands behind his head. He moved one of his hands, searching for Bill's, grabbing it and entwining their fingers. Bill smiled, the worries fading from his mind as he fell asleep. Tom continued to look at the stars, soon falling asleep also.

The next day they're woken up by the sounds of shouting. Tom sat up, taking a dagger out of its sheath. Georg fell out of some bushes and Gustav soon followed.

"Oh, what the hell." Bill mumbled as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

Tom sheathed the dagger and looked at his two friends. "What do you two want?"

"Hello to you, too." Georg greeted him as he stood.

"We actually had no idea you two were here." Gustav added.

Georg and Gustav made their way to the stone structure and sat down.

"They killed another half-breed." Gustav said.

Bill frowned, seeing Tom tense up next to him from the corner of his eye. "So they're really going through with this." He mumbled.

Georg nodded. "Some half-breeds are trying to leave the village before the week ends and the hunt actually begins."

Bill glanced over at Tom and saw him nod. "There's something you two need to know." He said.

"Like what?"

Bill helped Tom untie the old cloth he had wrapped around his left wrist, revealing a crudely burned rendering of the word 'Perian', which meant 'halfling'.

Georg frowned. "So this is really serious." He said.

"Extremely." Bill said.

Bill walked out of his home, the little squirrel that he had taken as a pet poking its head out of a bag by his hip. He made his way down a stone path, not noticing a blonde girl watching him from behind a tree. The girl, who had previously courted with Tom, knew that both of them were extremely close friends, as Tom had repeatedly denied meeting up with her in favor of meeting with Bill. She also knew that Tom was a half-breed, having held that information over his head whenever he did something she didn't like. When they had broken up, she was extremely hurt, and this was the perfect opportunity to get back at him.

Bill disappeared into the forest, walking to the stone structure hidden in the trees to see Tom. The girl hesitated a moment before following him into the wood. Bill hummed a soft tune as he walked, soon coming upon the structure that Tom was waiting at. He smiled and walked up to him, sitting next to him and tugging on his dreadlocks lightly. Tom jumped and turned to him.

"Hi." Bill said with a shy smile.

"Hi." Tom replied, smiling back.

Bill leaned against his side and Tom wrapped an arm around his waist. The squirrel that had stayed in Bill's pack crawled out and rested on his lap.

"So you kept the little guy?" Tom asked, motioning to the little animal.

"Of course I did." Bill said, smiling cutely. He rested his head on his shoulder. "Are you going to stay here until the hunt ends?" He asked quietly.

"Most likely." Tom said with a frown.

"You could stay with me." Bill suggested.

Tom shook his head. "That would put you in too much danger."

"I don't care."

"But I do, Bibi, I don't want you to be in danger."

Bill sighed, knowing he couldn't win the argument against Tom.

The girl who had followed Bill hid behind a tree and watched them.

"Can you go get my stuff from my house?" Tom asked, running a hand through his friend's ebony hair fondly.

Bill's smile grew and he nodded. The squirrel scurried off his lap and into Tom's as Bill stood. He smiled down at it and began to walk off.

"Bill." Tom called, standing and making his way to him, the little squirrel staying on the ground where he previously was. He grabbed his wrist gently and tugged him closer.

Bill squeaked as he was tugged back, looking up at him curiously.

Tom smiled at him and kissed him, letting go of his wrist to wrap his arms around his thin waist.

A crimson blush tinted Bill's usually pale cheeks as their lips met but he didn't pull away, instead wrapping his arms around Tom's neck. Tom soon pulled away and let go of him.

"Be careful." He said softly.

The girl who had been watching them gasped, a hand flying to cover her mouth.

Bill smiled up at Tom, pecking him on the lips before withdrawing and walking off. The girl followed him as he walked to Tom's home. When he went inside, she scribbled a message onto a piece of parchment and tied it to her hawk's leg, sending it off. She stood outside the house and watched as two authorities came and went inside. Hearing some sounds of a struggle, she snuck up to a window and peered inside.

One of the authorities had grabbed Bill from behind, hold his arms behind his back. Bill was shouting and trying to break away as the other authority searched through Tom's things. Bill managed to break away, drawing a dagger and sword from their sheaths.

"Well, this went worse than expected. . ." The girl mumbled as she watched the scene unfold.

* * *

Translation -

Alassë - Elvish for 'joy' or 'happiness'


End file.
